


Bird Song

by stingraysmiley



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, not a dream apologist fuck that guy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingraysmiley/pseuds/stingraysmiley
Summary: Dream's thought process about the Clock and Tommy.
Kudos: 17





	Bird Song

**Author's Note:**

> But uh i chose the title cuz the song is like yeah-
> 
> "But he sang louder and louder inside the house,  
> And no I couldn't get him out  
> So I trapped him under a cardboard box  
> Stood on it to make him stop  
> I picked up the bird and above the din I said  
> That's the last song you'll ever sing  
> Held him down, broke his neck,  
> Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget"

Dream loved his clock, he really did.

Before Clock came, Dream drove himself up the walls with boredom and teetered on the brink of insanity. For fun he would see how long he could yell before the warden inevitably sent down potions of harming through the dispensing machine. What else was he to do? There were no people to talk to. There were no silent purple drips of crying obsidian to count. There was no way to tell how long it had been. It could’ve been a month or it could’ve been two days, Dream couldn't tell the difference. 

Then came his clock. 

One of the days in the monotonous cycle that was the life of isolation, Dream was standing in the water in the back corner of his room, waiting for his potatoes,when something hard hit him on the head and plunked in the water. Dream was inspecting the item when it made a sudden  _ tick tock  _ noise. It was the first thing he heard in ages, well, that wasn't his own voice anyways. It made him feel the happiest Dream thinks he ever was. That entire night- Dream could tell time now- He spoke non stop to his new friend. He told Clock how he got here, and the clock would listen. 

  
  


In his cold, dark cell, Clock was the only one to keep him company. When he got bored enough he would talk to his clock, tell it things that no one else on the server knew. Told it secrets that people would kill to know. The clock would always just respond with a simple _tick_ _tock_.

After about a month the clock was still stuck with him, by his side, and was still sane. It made him so proud. So proud, in fact, he hung Clock in a frame right next to his sink. 

Dream loved the clock. He loved it more than anything on the server.

Then it became noisy.

It’s incessant ticking mocked Dream. Reminded him of his failures. Mocked him for being the biggest fool on the server. Dream would just yell back at the clock, who would then rebuttal with a _ tick tock. _ But one day, when the clock reminded him of everything he’d lost, Dream knew what it was trying to do. It was a taunt. A reminder that he lost everything on the server. It was all for naught. It was too loud. 

It filled Dream with incomprehensible anger, and in his rage, he swung back his arm and planted his fist in Clock. It finally stopped ticking. Blood dripped down from his hand from the glass, but Dream didn't care. It finally stopped mocking him. Panting, Dream stood above the broken time keeper that played dead at his feet. It made him feel good. He finally got some semblance of power, some semblance of  _ control _ in this godless room. Asserting his power, he threw the remains of the clock in the wall of lava. It was amazing hearing its final  _ tick tock _ . He laughed. He was free from the noise. 

Then came the quiet.

He forgot how boring it was. He forgot that clock was his friend. He forgot that killing a friend came with sadness. His hysterical laughing began to shift into uncontrollable  _ sobbing _ . He started screaming. Screaming out for Sam to bring Clock back. Screaming about how sorry he was for what he did to Clock.

Days?- he couldn't tell the time anymore- went by where Dream was by himself.

Left alone, Dream resumed trekking down the road to insanity.

Then Clock came back.

It was like how it was at the start of their friendship, clock was a great listener.

But once again, the clock began to antagonize him.

Once again Dream burned the clock.

One again Dream begged for a new one.

It became a cycle.  _ Tick _ was always followed by  _ Tock _ . Night always turned to day. Dream loved then always burned his clock.

It made him feel less bad to break the clock, it always came back after all.

  
  
  
  
  


Dream loved Tommy, he really did.

Dream loved Tommy for what he brought to the server. For what Tommy brought to him, toys, puppets, a story, and above all Tommy was  _ fun _ .

So when Tommy wound up getting stuck in the cell with Dream, he was ecstatic. He thought of all the fun the two could have together. It would be just like exile again. Tommy would once again be at Dream’s mercy. He would finally have another friend to talk to. Oh what fun they would have.

Then Tommy opened his mouth. Mocking him with every venomous word that he spat. Making fun of his failure. 

Despite burning the clock, Dream could still hear the ticking whenever Tommy spoke.

Dream simply ignored the other, praying that Sam would come and retrieve the boy before Dream went  _ crazy _ . 

He was content to just mind his own business, even extending an olive branch in the form of a potato. This was all broken when Tommy start to call him a liar.

Called him a liar for not having the book. Called him a loser for not winning. Doubted Dream’s power.

The noise became too much. The ticking of the non existent clock blaring in his ears and resounded in his skull.

And so, Dream drew back his fist.

  
  


...

  
  
  


It was finally quiet. 

Dream always ended up getting rid of the noise.

For a split second it made him sad, remembering that he was now alone once again. He shook off this feeling. He may be lonely right now but the noise would come back though. It always came back.

  
  



End file.
